Beatus Ille
by Naiara2010
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy ha fallecido recientemente y Draco es el único que sabe quién es el culpable, y quien lo perseguirá hasta poder vengarse. Sin embargo, las cosas no son así de sencillas, Hermione Granger se lo demostrará, a la vez que le plantea su propio misterio. ¿Qué se trae entre manos la impura con un Malfoy?


Los rayos de sol, madrugaron como siempre. Llenaron la gran habitación de calor, casi del final del verano, cálido, pero dejará añoranza del buen tiempo. La única cama de allí, se iluminó levemente. Tan solo se veía un cabello rubio y sedoso, casi platinado, además de medio rostro. Mostraba una mueca de disgusto, más bien, terror. Desde que la guerra tocó su fin, desde que declararon a su culpable familia, inocente, nunca duerme tranquilo y menos aun a gusto. Sentía una extraña sensación incómoda en su pecho, que no lo dejaba vivir seguro del mundo. Algo que denominó "miedo al futuro". Por si alguien todavía lo señalaba y le gritaba mal maldiciones y le recordaba su servicio al señor tenebroso. Pero no, no era solo eso. Su mente no podía pasar a un pensamiento futuro, pues estaba decepcionado con su pasado, se sentía "culpable".

Estaba protegido, todavía, bajo el velo de sus sueños, o por desgracia, pesadillas. No tarde, lo despertaría un agudo chillido, terrorífico para sus oídos, satisfactorio para el hombre que acompañaba a la persona dueña de ese grito, extraño para los que desconocieran la verdad sobre aquella familia. Sus ojos grises se abriría de par en par, mostrando su leve brillo, podría decirse apagado. Apartaría las sábanas de seda, que con tanto miedo tejieron los mejores costureros, bajo las amenazas del mago mortífago. Sin ponerse unas zapatillas, sin ponerse ropa en vez de pijama, sin pensar en nada, bajaría, abotonándose la bata de terciopelo que colgaba de su puerta, las escaleras de dos en dos, tropezándose tan poco como pudiera. Llegaría a la sala de su gran mansión, donde suele leer su padre El Profeta, y su madre mostraba respeto y silencio, sentada a su lado, a veces con un libro, otras mirando solo la pared que lustraba impactantes cuadros y retratos de prestigio, frente a ella.

Así fue como llegó a tiempo para ver, como el típico sillón donde se sentaban estaba vacío, la mesita de oro sin el periódico diario. Sus padres, tampoco estaban allí. Más lejos, vio como un trozo de suelo recortado en un perfecto cuadrado, estaba un poco a desnivel. Efectivamente, era una trampilla, por el contrario, la escalerilla que llevaba a un piso desconocido más bajo, estaba llena de polvo y telarañas, algo poco usual en aquella casa. El rubio bajó, temiendo encontrarse con lo que ya esperaba hace meses. Su mayor temor, era ese y solo aquél, no por ello el único.

Pisando ya la vieja moqueta que cubría el suelo de madera, se giró lentamente para ver que ocurría en la estancia, cuál era la causa de ese chillido tan familiar. ¿De verdad querría saberlo? Frente a él estaba una persona, llevando uno de sus maravillosos vestidos largos y pesados, normalmente verdes o negros, en ocasiones plateados. Aquella vez, parecía más vivo que su dueña. Ya que esta reposaba en el suelo, encharcado de un líquido pegajoso y casi negro. Su mente quedó bloqueada, incapaz de asimilar lo que había pasado. Tantos días tratando de evitar que ocurriera, protegiéndola, para que ese... ese loco lo hubiera hecho. Aquello solo podía ser sangre de su madre, y reciente. Y era demasiada, como para que hubiera sobrevivido. Gritó amargamente, con todo el aire de sus pulmones, desahogándose o intentándolo. Sus rodillas chocaron fuertemente contra el suelo manchado, cerca de su madre. Cuando necesitó respirar aire, cerró los labios, apretó fuertemente las mandíbulas, dejó que las lágrimas rodaran por sus pálidas y cenicientas mejillas. Estaba asustado, siempre lo estaba. Pero aquella vez, era distinto, no era miedo, era odio contra la persona que durante toda su vida le indicó qué y cómo hacer. Incorporó un poco el cuerpo inerte, fijándose en cada detalle del feo corte que tenía en el pecho, justo en su bondadoso corazón. Sollozando, en silencio, solo, abrazó a esa bella persona, que mientras su padre le ordenaba que se hiciera su propio castigo de sufrimiento, ella le curaba las heridas, lo protegía y le suplicaba que se cuidara, que se quedara con ella. Al principio con delicadeza, por poder hacerla daño, aunque ya no pudiera sentir... nada. Luego la apretó más contra sí, desesperado por sus susurros de apoyo, muriéndose por dentro por la falta de su cariño. Solo su madre le aportaba ese sentimiento, cariño, ternura, nadie podía compararse con su gran persona.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, no podía ver como iba perdiendo el rostro de su madre, todo el color. Notaba cómo estaba cada vez más fría. Ya no tenía ni una gota de vida, todo estaba perdido. Desde que acabaron con el señor tenebroso, juró que nunca más se dejaría llevar por sentimientos oscuros. Haría una excepción, tenía que hacerla. Se vengaría de la muerta de su pobre madre, lo mataría a él. Vería su asquerosa y malévola sangre, caer desde la misma herida que él le hizo a ella. Reiría sobre su cadáver, gritaría, vencedor. Lo descuartizaría. Todo eso, cuando lo encontrara. Pues sabía con total seguridad, que su padre había escapado, que no daría la cara, ahora que estaba solo y sin poder. Recorrería todo el mundo mágico y si era necesario, el muggle también. No descasaría hasta que lo tuviera enfrente, agonizando.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos, sin brillo alguno ahora. Cogió a su madre en brazos, sin importarle que el líquido granate lo manchara. Con algo de dificultad, subió la estrecha escalerilla con ella. Una vez arriba, una elfina que limpiaba la estancia, se quedó asustadísima por lo que veía antes sus grandes ojos. Dio un pequeño chillido muy estridente y susurró "ama...", palideciendo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Miró a su joven amo y apareció en el jardín, entendiendo qué quería hacer. El rubio caminó con lentitud hasta donde la elfina, un trayecto largo en aquella gran mansión. Dejó con delicadeza a su madre, sobre mustia hierba. Cuando el señor tenebroso usaba esa casa para esconderse, la vegetación moría con el tiempo por las artes oscuras que él dejaba a su paso. La elfina le entregó una pala, la hundía, tiraba, apartaba tierra, y volvía a empezar. Eran una familia mágica, adoraban el poder y los usos que podían darles, pero su madre siempre le enseñó a apreciar los actos voluntarios, la humildad, el bien, el amor, el esfuerzo... Quería demostrarla que él podía apreciar todo lo que le enseñó, con un pequeño acto voluntario, con esfuerzo, por amor. Y ahí, en pijama y bata, con el corazón destrozado, llorando por ella, enterró a su madre, jurándole que nunca moriría dentro de él.

La elfina no se movió, ni le ayudó. Sabía que era algo de familia, ella solo era la sirvienta. Llevaba años deseando que la dieran la libertad, salir de allí, dejar de sufrir los maltratos de su señor. Ahora que no había peligro, deseaba servir siempre a ese niño tan malcriado, que acababa de madurar un poco. Al menos tenía un corazón sensible, lo malo es que pensaba mucho por sí mismo, así le criaron. Aprendería, cuando se dignara a mirar a su alrededor, la gente, ya fuera de la sangre que fuera.

Era muy temprano, el rubio no se movió de allí cuando terminó la tumba. Se quedó mirando la lápida que convocó, la tierra que contenía a lo más valioso de su vida. "Narcisa Malfoy. 1955-1998. _Tú me lo enseñaste todo_". Esa era la frase que decidió poner. Volvía a ser temprano, al día siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente. Tres días estuve allí, arrodillado, inmóvil. Sin comer o beber. El primer día, sobre la hora del té, llovió como tantas lágrimas derramó el joven rubio. El segundo y el tercer día no pasó nada, hasta que decidió que si su padre escapaba más lejos le sería más difícil encontrarlo. Y se levantó. Con todo el peso de la responsabilidad y la tristeza. Dispuesto a que él pagara por lo que le hizo a todo el mundo.


End file.
